In vivo and in vitro findings suggest that the hypothalamic hormone corticotropin-releasing hormone (CRH) suppresses immune function and has a significant role in stress-induced immunomodulation. This study will evaluate whether exogenous (CRH) will induced a similar immunosuppression in the human